1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both a system and method of generating randomly selective multi-digit numbers and delivering such numbers to subscribers for use in playing a lotto-type game of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lottery type games sponsored by governmental agencies have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Typically, such lotto-games are run by State Government and operated on a State-wide basis primarily for the purpose of raising revenue without taxation for purposes such as education, road works, etc. Players of such lotto games select a multi-digit number, typically a group of six numbers, from a large number of possible number-pick combinations Once a given number pick is chosen, the customer or player pays to have his number pick entered in a computer facility during a given play period for the next drawing of a winning lotto number. For example, a normal play period lasts one week and the lotto drawing involves the random selection of a multi-digit number which is designated as the winning number pick. The customer or customers choosing the winning number pick or possibly a lesser number of correct digits of the winning number (5 out of 6, 4 out of 6, etc.) wins a percentage of the indicated purse for a given play period.
Many customers or players choose their number pick utilizing a variety of different methods. Many such potential customers are seeking other "automatic" means to derive a given pick.
The prior art includes mechanical and electronic or basically computerized apparatus for the choice of multi-digit randomly selected number picks as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,863 and other similar devices. The above noted patent clearly indicates that processors, registers, computers, etc., can be easily developed for the random selection of multi-digit numbers wherein the range of numbers are picked from all possible combinations of a preselected number of numerals (from 1 to 49, for example).
The State of Florida has recently authorized the state-wide playing and governmental sponsoring of a lotto-type game of chance wherein players attempt to choose a wining six digit number from all the possible combinations (approximately 14 million such combinations) of the numerals from 1 to 49. A player is charged a fee for five groups of six number picks. Also, "lotto cards" are distributed to the public free of charge for the choosing of at least one but as many as five such number picks wherein such lotto cards are structured to be entered into a number processing unit for storage in a central computer system also maintained by the state. A given play period lasts one week and all monies derived from the purchase of number picks during that given week are distributed in part to the winning player choosing the correct number pick selected randomly by representatives of the state.
Even with the existence of mechanical devices and electronic equipment for the selection of random number picks, there is still a recognized need in this area to aid players in the selection of one or more number picks wherein such numbers can be utilized as a chosen number pick by a given player or players. Such a preferred system should be centralized to the extent that a player at any location throughout the state may have benefit of use of a common system and further wherein the system and/or method of practicing such system should be regulated to prevent the distribution of duplicate number picks.